Historias Sobre Loud House, Por Un Autor Mediocre
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Historias cortas y largas, sobre Lincoln y sus hermanas
1. chapter 1

Bueno este es un pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió mientras veía una confesión anónima de una jovencita. Y pues quisiera que su pequeña historia llegará a más gente.

Si más que decir, Ni The Loud House ni cualquier otra cosa me pertenece únicamente ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Promesa. Capitulo Único.

Un nuevo año escolar estaba apunto de comenzar, Lori hace unas semanas había abandonado su hogar para seguir su camino en solitario. Luna había quedado acargo de mantener a sus hermanas lo más controladas posible. Apresar de que Leni seguía en la línea de sucesión no quedo acargo puesto al ser su último año en la High School debía concentrarse en pasar lo mejor que pudiera su año escolar, sus calificaciones en años anteriores no habían sido las mejores.

Un día antes de iniciar el ciclo escolar Lincoln había escuchado por casualidad la conversación de sus padres respecto a Leni.

-¿Crees que pueda graduarse?. - Fue el cuestionamiento de Rita hacia Lynn.

-Espero que si. - Contesto Lynn, poniendo su esperanza en su hija.

Lincoln no quiso escuchar más. Cómo podían cuestionar la capacidad de su hermana. Era conciente que era un poco despistada, pero eso no significaba que fuera estúpida. Y por supuesto iba a idear un plan para demostrar que su hermana podía con eso y más. Partió rumbo a su habitación para trazar el plan de ayuda hacia su hermana.

Se recostó en su cama pensando en cómo podía ayudar a su hermana, lamentablemente el no tenía los conocimientos necesarios para ser su tutor, entonces podia contratar a uno, pero como conseguiría el dinero para hacerlo. También estaba la posibilidad de convencer a Lisa que fuera su tutora personal, pero eso significaría hacer que su hermana pequeña pusiera en segundo plano sus propias actividades. ¿Entonces que podia hacer?

En eso alguien tocó a su puerta, casualmente era Leni quien lo había hecho.

-¿Linky?. - Dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Necesitas algo?

-En realidad no, solo que... - he hizo una pausa, que le dió incertidumbre a Lincoln.

-Solo ¿Que?. - dijo al ver que no proseguía.

Escucho como Leni dió un gran suspiro. - Aún no me acostumbro a tener la habitación para mí sola. Y quería saber si quisieras estar un poco de tiempo conmigo. No necesitas hacer nada en particular solo estar acostado en la cama.

Lincoln le pareció particular la propuesta de su hermana, pero realmente no tenía ninguna razón para negarse. - Claro solo deja tomo un par de cómics.

-En serio! Gracias!

Y Leni abandonó su cuarto. El como dijo tomo un par de cómics y camino rumbo al cuarto de Leni, al llegar esta tenía un maniquí femenino enfrente suyo, mientras que estaba sentada en una silla y parecía marcar sobre el maniqui con un crayón negro. El no quiso Interrumpir, paso de largo y empezó a desnudarse para leer cómodo sus cómics. Se acostó en la única cama que permanecía en el cuarto, y comenzó a leer tranquilamente. De vez en cuando Leni le preguntaba un par de cosas sobre el vestido que estaba confeccionando, Lincoln le contestaba y seguía con su lectura. Los envolvía un silencio reconfortante, solo siendo interrumpido por un par de anécdotas, chistes casuales, y comentarios aleatorios.

Al llegar la noche Lincoln tenía que volver a su cuarto para prepararse para el inicio escolar, y cayó en cuenta que la había pasado tan bien con Leni que se olvidó por completo de trazar un plan de ayuda.

-Leni, lo siento pero tengo que regresar a mi habitación.

-¿En serio?. - dijo con un tono desilucionado muy marcado. Pero casi de inmediato lo cambio. - Pero lo volverás a hacer mañana ¿Verdad?

Lincoln iba a contestar de inmediato, pero al ver la ilusión con la que lo pedía se le ocurrió un plan poco ortodoxo pero que podía funcionar.

-Leni sabes que te amo mucho ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto, yo también te amo mucho mucho mucho. - Respondió, estirando sus brazos lo más que podía para remarcar su punto.

-Tambien sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti ¿Verdad?

Esta vez solo afirmó con la cabeza, sin saber por qué le estaba remarcando lo obvio. Bueno lo obvio para ella.

-Bueno quiero que hagamos un trato.

-¿Que clase de trato?

-Si tu mejoras tus calificaciones pasaré todo el tiempo que quieras contigo. Haremos todo lo que tú quieras. - A Leni se le iluminó el rostro por la propuesta. - Pero si no lo haces, o bajas de calificaciones nos veremos menos.

Leni lo pensó un minuto, ella sabía que no tenía las mejores calificaciones, pero solo era por qué se aburría muy fácilmente. Pero si podía pasar todo el tiempo que quería con Lincoln, valía la pena hacer un poco más de esfuerzo en sus clases.

-Trato.

Acto seguido estrecharon sus manos.

-Es una promesa. - dijo Lincoln con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vas a pasar tanto tiempo conmigo que te vas a hartar.

Lincoln río ligeramente. - Nunca podría hartarme de ti.

Han pasado cinco años desde ese día. Leni estaba asistiendo a su ceremonia de graduación de la universidad. Su sotana era ligeramente diferente a la de sus compañeros. Era de color blanco con una banda dorada sobre los hombros. Mientras que las de los demás era negra con una banda azul.

-Ahora el mejor promedio de la generación, en la carrera de administración de empresas Leni Loud.

Leni subió al podio y se posicionó frente al micrófono.

-Muchas gracias por la presentación. Solo puedo decir gracias. Gracias a mis padres por apoyarme para llegar a este punto. Gracias a mis hermanas por siempre estar a mi lado. Gracias a mis maestros por la paciencia de transmitirnos sus conocimientos. - dijo con una voz apacible.

Y apenas como un susurro con la voz quebrada. - Gracias a mi hermanito que siempre creyó en mi.

Después de eso, los aplausos se escucharon en toda la estancia. Leni fue con su familia, sus compañeros de carrera iban a ser una fiesta de despedida pero ella no tenía ganas de ir, así que se retiro en su carro a la casa de sus padres. Donde sus hermanas y padres le tenían preparada una comida de felicitación. Al llegar todas pudieron abrazarla y felicitarla por su logro. Ella mostró su mejor sonrisa. Después de comer, todos platicaban sobre sus metas y logros. Más sin embargo se notaba una admosfera de tristeza. Leni se retiro de la mesa con la excusa de usar el baño. Subió las escaleras pero en vez de ir al baño se encaminó al cuarto de blancos que servía como cuarto. Al entrar la cama estaba tendida, y no había rastro de las pertenencias del niño que llegó a habitar ahí.

Se sentó sobre la cama y no supo en que momento empezó a llorar. Los gimoteos y sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

-Linky no lo vas a creer. - dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible. - fui el mejor promedio, saque las mejores calificaciones de toda mi carrera... Cumple tu promesa... Tú lo prometiste... Hicimos un trato... Cumple tu parte... Ven aquí conmigo!!! Debes estar a mi lado todo el tiempo que quiera!!! Por favor!!! No me dejes sola!!! No lo soporto!!!. - Y se derrumbó. Siguió gritando, siguió reclamando.

Afuera de la habitación sus familiares escuchaban los gemidos y los sollozos de Leni. Hace cuatro años Lincoln se había adelantado en el camino de la vida. Dejando atras a su familia.

Todas se sorprendieron del trato que tenía con Leni. Unos meses después de su partida Leni empezó a tener una mejora abrumadora en la escuela, cuando le preguntaron ella simplemente contesto "Si mejoro mis calificaciones Linky debe pasar todo el tiempo que quiera conmigo". Ninguna tuvo el valor de decirle que no había forma que pudiera cumplir su promesa. Aunque ella cumpliera su parte... El ya no lo podía hacer.

Muchos años después, Leni estaba tumbada en la cama de su casa. Sus padres, hace ya muchos años atrás se le habían adelantado, hace unos meses su hermana mayor Lori los había acompañado.

Ella había hecho su vida, siguio su sueño y tuvo su propia línea de ropa. Se había embarazado de su más grande tesoro, su pequeña hija, una pequeña albina "Linka". Había sido feliz. Pero su momento había llegado.

-Mamá no me dejes. Aún te necesito aquí. - dijo su hija mientras sostenía su mano. Y lloraba junto a ella.

-Mi pequeña, debo irme, hay gente esperándome, y debo hacer que una personita cumpla su promesa.

-No! Quédate! Por favor!

-Te amo mucho mucho mucho. -dijo cuando sintió que su voz se iba haciendo más pequeña.- Te veo después mi pequeño copo de nieve.

Y Linka sintió como su mano perdió toda su fuerza, la recargo con desesperación en contra de su rostro, mientras que las lágrimas caían a caudales de sus ojos.

En otro plano, Leni abrió los ojos con pereza. Se veía las manos y las arrugas habían desaparecido.

-Literalmente esperaba que te tardarás más. Pero no sabes cuánto te extrañamos.

-¿Mos?

Lori se hizo a un lado dejando que viera a sus padres. Con unas hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros. Ella se levantó de un salto y los abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Estos le regresaron el abrazo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos vio a un pequeño copo de nieve atrás de sus padres.

Se separó de sus padres y cayó de rodillas. Lincoln se acercó a su hermana mientras que las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

-Leni, no sabes cuánto esperaba para hacer esto.

Y la abrazo con todo las fuerzas que sus brazos daban.

-Nunca vuelvas a dejarme sola.

-Nunca más lo hare.

Sus padres y Lori se sumaron al abrazo.

Al final Lincoln pudo cumplir su promesa.

Bueno espero les haya gustado.

Y les tocará algo como lo hizo conmigo.


	2. Lincoln un guerrero mas

Bueno aquí estamos con otro One-shot, está vez con Lincoln como protagonista. Espero les guste.

Cómo siempre, no soy dueño de Loud House ni de cualquier otra cosa. Yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo Único.

Quien iba a pensar que las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro. Por lo menos la familia Loud pensaba que sería un día como cualquier otro.

Cómo cualquier domingo, la familia se levanta tarde al no tener que cumplir con un horario en específico. El hijo mayor Lincoln se levanta casi al medio día. Con pereza se sienta al borde de su cama. En esta posición podemos apreciar su físico, su espalda ancha marmoleada por el trabajo duro, con brazos gruesos, cintura esbelta y piernas grandes y fuertes. Estira los brazos hasta oir un crujido de estos. Se levanta y se dirige al baño. Cómo siempre sus hermanas tenían la misma idea, causando una fila enfrente del baño. En su mente calcula el tiempo que tardará en usar el baño.

No podía aguantar lo suficiente, su cuerpo reclama desechar lo que no necesita. Y como siempre agradece haber nacido varón. Se dirige al patio trasero de la casa. En frente del árbol verifica que nadie lo vea. Saca su miembro y hace sus necesidades. Al finalizar da un suspiro de satisfacción.

Estaba por entrar de nuevo a su hogar, cuando en la casa de enfrente vio algo de le llamó la atención. Se acercó a la barda que conecta con el patio de enfrente. Al alzar su cabeza por encima de la barda vio a sus vecinos, todo parecía normal. Hasta que vio como de pronto uno se abalanzó sobre el otro, el iba a salir a auxiliarlo, pero su instinto le decía que era mala idea. De pronto vio como el atacante le mordió la cara al otro desfigurado su rostro, aún estando lejos escucho los gritos y súplicas de la víctima. Se soltó de la barda, y dió un paso hacia atrás.

Había visto muchas películas, leído cómics y hasta fantaseado sobre un apocalipsis zombie. Pero ahora que había visto a un hombre morder a otro, su mente trataba de darle un sentido lógico a lo que acababa de ver. Se trató de convencer que el atacante estaba sufriendo una sobredosis, y por ende estaba regresando a sus instintos más bajos. Con temor se acercó nuevamente a la barda y volvio a asomarse por esta. Vio como alguien había logrado inmovilizar al atacante, y otras personas estaban socorriendo a la víctima. Por un momento se permitió pensar que todo había acabado, pero no toda su teoría se vino abajo cuando la víctima se lanzó sobre una de las personas que lo trataba de ayudar, vio como tomo su brazo y lo empezó a morder, desgarrando su carne, arrancando cachos completos. Se soltó de la barda, y corrió al interior de su hogar.

En la cocina vio a sus padres preparando el desayuno. No escucho cuando le dieran los buenos días. Su mente estaba tratando de crear un plan de acción. Tomo de la mano de ambos, y los jalo de estas con más fuerza de la que quería.

-¡¿Que te sucede?!.- Logro escuchar exigir a su padre.

Solo lo volteó a ver a los ojos. Y su padre se paralizó por la mirada que recibió. Se veía en ellos el temor marcado en lo más profundo de estos. Los siguió jalando hasta estar a los pies de las escaleras de la casa.

-Suban al ático, tomen a las niñas y subanlas también.

-¿Que paso? ¡¿Que está pasando?!. - Logro decir su madre.

-¡SUBAN AL PUTO ÁTICO! - nunca en su vida les había gritado a sus padres, ni mucho menos les había hablado con groserías.

Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Luna que estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala. La logro ver con el rabillo del ojo. Y al igual que sus padres estaba estupefacta. Trago saliva, se acercó a su hermana pequeña, sin ninguna delicadeza la jalo de su brazo y la aventó hacia las escaleras.

-¡QUE NO ESCUCHARON! ¡RAPIDO NO HAY TIEMPO!

Los tres sin saber que estaba sucediendo hicieron lo que se les había ordenado. Lincoln, se permitió tomar aire. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas pensar con claridad, tomo el sillón y con este atranco la puerta de entrada. Se dirigió a la planta de arriba, en medio camino vio el bat de beisbol de su hermana Lynn, lo tomo y lo apretó con fuerza. Al llegar al pasillo vio como sus padres trataban de convencer a sus hermanas de hacer lo que les había ordenado.

Pero tenía otras cosas que hacer, corrió a su cuarto, tomo su ropero y lo tiro al suelo. Atrás de este había un agujero en la pared, adentro del agujero, había una escopeta con una caja de cartuchos, una pistola semiautomática nueve milímetros, una caja con balas para esta, una escopeta recortada, al igual con una caja de munición, dos navajas, un machete, y dos nudilleras/boxer/mancuerna. Metió las a las municiones a una pequeña mochila que tenía a la mano. Se puso las nudilleras, guardo una navaja en su bolsillo, y otra en la mochila. Respiro hondo, busco su cajetilla de cigarros, y la tomo junto a su encendedor. Tomo el machete, el bat, la escopeta, la escopeta recortada y la pistola, las puso bajo su brazo, con mucho esfuerzo tomo la mochila y salió del cuarto.

Sus padres y hermanas se sorprendieron al verlo con el pequeño arsenal, casi corriendo llegó junto a ellos, las escaleras del ático ya estaban desplegadas. Le entrego la escopeta a su padre, este con desconcierto la tomo, a su madre le dió la escopeta recortada y a su hermana Lori le dió la pistola, a Luna le dió el bat y la mochila con las municiones.

-¡Que esperan suban!

-¡¿Que diablos sucede!?. - gruño Lori, apenas saliendo del shock de sostener un arma entre sus manos.

Antes de poder contestar, se escucho el crujir del vidrio de la ventana, de la entrada. Esa fue su señal, cargo a las más pequeñas y las puso en el interior del ático. Se empezó a escuchar golpes viniendo de la parte de abajo. Se le acaba el tiempo. Empujó a sus demás hermanas hacia el interior del ático. Volvio a jalar a sus padres, y con mucho esfuerzo logro hacer que entraran en el ático.

-¡Lincoln!, ¿¡Que está pasando?!.- Exigió su padre.

Por su parte Lincoln estaba terminando de idear su plan. No había forma de que pudieran permanecer mucho tiempo en escondidos en el ático. Entonces irían al búnker de su hermanita Lisa. Pero para eso necesitaban salir al patio, pero mantener a todas a salvó sería prácticamente imposible. Los mayores tenían el deber de proteger a los menores, pero sabía que si querían sobrevivir necesitaba a sus padres vivos, eran los únicos que lograban controlar a los once. Y en ese momento todo fue claro.

-Escucha, manten a las niñas a salvó. Cuando se deje de escuchar ruido, bajen con precaución y vayan directo al búnker de Lisa.

-¿Que? - pregunto su padre, y en segundos logro atar los cabos. -¡No, tú te quedas con nosotros!

-Lo siento, pero esa no es una opción. - y le dió un golpe en el estómago a su padre, que por la súbita falta de aire se desmayó. Antes de caer inconsciente, logro escuchar a su hijo decir. - Gracias por ser mi padre.

Su madre y hermanas estaban en shock. Trago saliva, vio a todas, no tenía tiempo de despedirse de todas. Y no tenía ganas de discutir. A sí que solo puedo decir. - Las amo mucho. Cuidense, por favor.

Bajo las escaleras, solo para escuchar los gritos de sus hermanas, antes de que puedieran hacer que vuelva con ellas empujó las escaleras hacia arriba, por una pequeña abertura logro ver a Lori. Su corazón dió un brinco al verla con lágrimas en los ojos, el no merecía sus lágrimas. Respiro lo más profundo que pudo. Saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Al darle la tercer calada, llevo su mano a su pecho donde descansaba la imagen de su santa. La Santa Muerte, la virgen de los desesperados. La única que no juzga a nadie. No le pidió sobrevivir, no le pidió protección para el. No! El le pidió la fuerza para crear un pequeño camino para sus hermanas, le pidió que las protegiera a ellas. Y supo que pronto la vería a los ojos y le agradecería en persona toda la ayuda que le dió en vida.

En cuanto acabo su cigarro, vio en las escaleras a los que antes eran sus vecinos, tomo el mango del machete y se preparó. No daría vuelta atrás, pues a su espalda estaban las personas que más amaba. Y aunque no fuera mucho daría su vida por ellas.

Corrió hacia el primero, lo logro decapitar de un golpe, pero se dió cuenta que no fue lo mejor, puesto el sonido que causó el cuerpo al caer alertó a los demás. Pero eso es lo que quiera, como pudo se hizo camino a la planta baja, los cinco que hubo en su camino conocieron el mismo destino. Al llegar a la planta baja. Vio que el sillón no sirvió de nada puesto la puerta estaba abierta a todo su esplendor, los otros diez que había lo repartidos por la sala se lanzaron hacia el. Sentía la adrenalina a tope, con el machete y sus propios puños se encargó de todos. Se vio las manos llenas de sangre, pero lamentablemente no sólo eran de sus agresores, una mordida en su brazo le advirtió que su destino estaba marcado. Pero poco le importo, salió por la puerta y vio su vecindario en caos total. Asoto la hoja del machete contra la silla que descansaba en el pórtico de su hogar, el sonido lleno por completo la calle. Todos los vecinos que se quejaban por el ruido de su hogar, se lanzaron en contra suya. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, al saber que su vida sirvió de algo después de todo, se lanzó a la batalla. Con destreza lograba decapitar a los zombies, no sentía cansancio en lo absoluto.

En un descuido uno logro tomar su brazo derecho que es con el que blandia el machete, vio como se desgarraba la carne de su brazo exponiendo sus músculos y su hueso. En contra de su instinto, logro girar todo su cuerpo para reventar el hueso y liberarse de su captor, vio como su rompían sus ligamentos, y sus nervios quedaron expuestos. Por un momento tuvo la intención de dejarse vencer, pero aún no tenía la opción de hacerlo. Con su brazo restante tomo la navaja de su bolsillo, la desplegó y corto lo que unía su brazo al resto del cuerpo. Y se lanzó en contra de los que sobraban. No tenía tiempo de tomar el machete. Con la navaja logro encargarse de casi todos. Claro al tener corto alcance recibido mordidas en la cara, que lograron arrancarle los cachetes, exponiendo sus sus dientes, también le habían arrancado su ojo izquierdo. Y vio al que sobraba, ya sentía los estragos causados, la perdida de sangre, el cansancio y el virus. Todo se le junto, se acercó con pasos temblorosos al último que había en la proximidad, un niño afroamericano. Tomo su navaja y se la enterró en el cráneo, no tuvo la intención de recuperarla.

Con cansancio se trató de acercar al que fue su hogar. Quería morir ahí. Donde tuvo buenos y malos momentos. Donde vio crecer a sus hermanas. Donde había vivido los mejores momentos de su vida. Donde conoció lo que era amar a otra persona más de lo que se amaba a sí mismo. Al dar un par de pasos se desplomó. Pero no sé rendiría, se arrastró hacia el interior de su hogar. Al llegar adentro, trató de contemplar su casa, solo para descubrir que ya tenía la vista nublada, ya no podía ver más allá de su nariz.

No supo cuanto paso, pero en un momento de lucidez logro ver un ángel rubio acercarse a el. Alzó la vista y vio lo más hermoso que había visto, a su hermana Lori tratar de acercarse a el. Y le trato de sonreír. Pero supo que fue inútil al ver las lágrimas de su hermana.

-Sha Esg Tagde.(Ya es tarde)

-No! Lisa puede salvarte! - dijo al tratar de alzarlo.

El nego con la cabeza. - Eshtga Bihien (Está bien). - dijo apartando las manos de su hermana.

-¿Porque?. - dijo en un susurro lastimero. Arrodillándose a su lado.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le sobraban puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermanita. - Pagha Procteheryas, Pagha Procteheryas (Para protegerlas).

En ese momento el señor Lynn y la señora Rita se acercaron, pues se habían mantenido al margen. Rita tomo de los brazos a su hija y la alzó mientras que está trataba de liberarse del agarre, quería estar con su hermano. Al alejarla lo suficiente el señor Lynn se puso delante de su hijo. Tomo la escopeta y le apuntó a la cabeza, las lágrimas caían por montones de sus ojos. Solo recibió un asentamiento de parte de su hijo. Y el juro que había escuchado un "Gracias", en cuanto disparo.

En otro plano vemos a los cinco hijos mayores de la casa Loud regresando de la escuela, encabezando la travesía, Lincoln caminaba delante de sus hermanas menores. Cuando un perro se puso delante de ellos, Lincoln extendió los brazos para tratar de protegerlas. El perro se lanzó en contra de él mordiendo uno de sus brazos, mientras que sus hermanas corrían hacia su hogar. Al llegar con lágrimas en los ojos le explicaron a su madre lo que había pasado, pero a los pocos minutos llego Lincoln con una pequeña abertura en su brazo, pero la sangre alertó a su madre. Al estar curandolo su hermanita Lori, se acercó a él, el fantasma de las lágrimas seguía presente en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Porque?

-Yo siempre las voy a proteger.

Bueno gracias por la atención prestada.

Espero les guste.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Historia de tres volvanes

Bueno este es otro One-Shot, que desde hace más de cuatro años tengo ganas de hacer.

The Loud House, no me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo Único.

Hace mucho tiempo, en la antiguo imperio Azteca, las guerras eran constantes, puesto el pueblo Azteca pedía tributo a los demás pueblos, el casique de los tlaxcaltecas, enemigos de los Aztecas, se reusaba a pagar el tributo, ocasionando que las batallas fueran constantes.

El casique era padre de una la más hermosa de las princesas, Luna, la joven jovial era pretendida por muchos de los guerreros y príncipes de las cercanías, pero su corazón solo le pertenecía a uno de los guerreros de su padre, el joven era de los más apuestos, pero además de su cabellera blanca, era de los más valientes y fuertes guerreros.

El guerrero pidió la mano de su amada al casique, este al ser de sus mejores guerreros se la dió casi sin dudar, pero le puso de condicion que debía ir a batalla y regresar victorioso. El guerrero acepto la condición. Le prometió a su amada que regresaría con la gloria y honor que la guerra le daría.

Luna se despidió del guerrero con un beso, jurando que lo esperaría.

El guerrero, marchó con escudo de plumas y su Huitzauhqui.

Marchó sin miedo a batalla, dispuesto a regresar por su amada.

Pero uno de los demás pretendientes al ver el amor que se profesaban, no soporto la desdicha de ver a la mujer que amaba comprometida con alguien más.

Así que a dos días de la partida del guerrero, el pretendiente falsificó una carta que lo daba por muerto. Luna al recibir la noticia su mundo se vino abajo, no concibia la vida sin el. Sin que pudiera evitarlo su vida se desprendió de su ser.

El guerrero regreso de la batalla, está fue sangrienta, pero no dió marcha atrás. Peleó hasta que sus piernas no dieron para más. Pero con la cabeza en alto regreso con la victoria a su pueblo. Solo para recibir la noticia que su amada había muerto en su ausencia.

Cargo el cuerpo sin vida de su amada y camino con el en brazos. Camino saliendo del pueblo, paso los cultivos de maiz y frijol. Cruzó el valle que rodeaba su hogar. Cuando sintió que su pena no podía crecer más, depósito a su amada con el mayor cuidado en el pastizal. Se arrodilló a su lado velando su sueño eterno. No sé movió por días, y los días se convirtieron en semanas. Los dioses, al ver su dedicación, su amor, se conmovieron y decidieron que su amor fue tan hermoso que merecían su ayuda.

Y a ambos los convirtieron en volcanes, la mujer eternamente dormida, y al guerrero que vela su sueño por la eternidad. Cada cuánto el guerrero despierta y lanza fumarolas para demostrarle a su amada que seguía enamorado de ella. Su historia paso de generación en generación, convirtiéndose en leyenda. Sus nombres a un son recordados por su pueblo, El Popocatépetl y Iztaccihuatl.

El pretendiente al ver que su amor fue tan grande que ganó el favor de los dioses velo por ellos a la lejanía erguido como el pico de Orizaba.

Bueno espero les guste. Tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
